


Blood Slut

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [334]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Drinking, Dark, Demon Blood Addict Sam Winchester, Demon Blood Addiction, Demon Dean Winchester, Dubious Consent, M/M, Manipulation, Needy Sam, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4552650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Need bottom needy high on Demon blood Sam Rough Dean</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Slut

“Dean! Please…need…need it. Need it.  _Pleaseohgodplease_.”

“Want my blood, Sammy? Want to be all filled up with it?”

“Yes! Please, please….” Sam begged. Dean grinned, eyes going black, and he shoved Sam down on the bed, flipping his brother over.

He rutted harshly against Sam’s ass, and Sam could feel Dean’s hard cock.

“Gonna fuck you. Then I’ll feed you. Promise Sammy. Big brother’ll take care of you.”

“Thank you. Thankyouthankyou…” Sam moaned, arching into Dean’s touch.

Dean laughed, and started ripping clothes off Sam, not caring as the pieces fell and littered the floor. Then he started removing his own clothing.

When the two were naked, Dean spread Sam’s cheeks, looking down at Sam’s hole.

“Fuck Sam, can’t wait to see my cock splitting that ass open.” Dean growled. Dean grabbed some lube, pouring some on his hand and shoving a finger inside Sam, thrusting roughly.

Sam cried out, wiggling around and Dean gave a smack to Sam’s ass.

“Stay still, Sammy.” Dean growled. “And spread those ass cheeks for me. Wanna watch my fingers get taken by your greedy hole.”

“Dean….” Sam moaned.

“Spread them or no blood.”

Sam took a cheek in each hand and spread his ass, and Dean grunted, cock growing hard.

“Good boy, Sammy.” Dean praised, as he thrust and twisted his finger inside Sam, making Sam jerk softly now and then. He added another finger and started stretching, knowing that Sam would feel the burn that he gave.

Sure enough, Sam groaned from the stretch and Dean grinned, free hand wrapping around his cock to jerk off to the sight Sam gave.

“Look like such a slut, Sam, kneeling over and taking my fingers.” Dean grunted. He added another finger and Sam cried out again, while Dean stretched and scissored, opening Sam up.

“Dean! Dean, please, please, please.”

“Don’t worry, Sammy. I’m gonna fuck you nice and rough. Gonna feel me no matter what you do.” Dean said. He finished opening up Sam, and lubed his cock, before shoving in and starting to pound into Sam.

Sam screamed Dean’s name, and Dean grinned, grabbing Sam’s hips in a bruising hold and refused to let up on his pace.

“Dean! God, Dean!” Sam cried out.

“Doin’ good, Sam. Take me like the slut you are.” Dean growled.

Sam gripped on the sheets tightly, as Dean fucked him at a brutal pace.

Dean leaned down, flush against Sam’s back, and started to bite on marks, drawing blood in some places, and Sam moaned, babbling  _please_ ,  _Dean_ , and  _need_ over and over.

Dean chuckled, before he reached back and pulled out his knife, slicing his arm and watching crimson pool up.

His arm went around Sam’s head, pressing against his brother’s lips, and he could feel Sam start to suck and drink.

“Attaboy.” Dean growled in Sam’s ear, thrusting still, while his brother drank. “Drink up all of that yummy blood.”

Sam moaned, and Dean felt him clenching deliciously tight around his cock.

“Sammy…I’m gonna come. Mark up your insides.” Dean said. Sam just moaned, making Dean grin.

Within three more thrusts Dean was coming deep inside Sam, and he felt Sam clench up and cry out around his arm.

Dean stilled inside Sam, letting his brother drink his fill, before he pulled his arm away, and pulled out of Sam, turning him around and seeing the mess that Sam made.

Sam panted, lips smeared red, and Dean leaned down, kissing Sam’s lips.

“Such a good needy blood slut for your brother.” Dean murmured softly, getting up and leaving the room, leaving Sam how he was.


End file.
